Lucy's Life Changes Forever?
by AmuletDragonSlayerFairy
Summary: Lucy drinks a potion called Life Transformation! She turns into a small little eight year old girl, changes her name and appearance. Will she ever return to her eight teen year old teen again or stay eight forever until she grows? Find out!
1. Ur Celest joins SaberTooth

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail :D *Music starts playing in the beginning then starts to stop when my story starts to start!***

I just came back from my solo-mission but I felt something was missing. I looked down to my body, and yes I was missing something! I was missing my whole teen body. My hair and eyes also changed. I took out Virgo's key and held it in my hand, ''Open thee gate of a feminine maiden.'' I holded the key in the air. ''Virgo!'' I chanted. She appeared. ''Punishment ouji-sama?''. I signed, ''No Virgo, but please do you have a full body mirror?'' She nodded and disappeared, a few minutes later she came back with a mirror. ''Arigato, Virgo!'' I cheered. She only bowed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was now a 8 year old girl with dark purple hair which was waist long, midnight blue eyes and I had on a black skirt and a white shirt that had a panda on the middle. I checked my voice. It was higher but sounded really cute.

I don't remember what happened! Hang on, it must have been that potion I drank! It was something called... Life transformation. I am such a baka for drinking that, it must have made me a 8 year old now! What I also notice, my guild mark disappeared. I signed, I didn't want to join Fairy Tail again thinking I'm just a weak mage. So I decided it was time to join SaberTooth, second guild I wanted to join.

''Virgo you may go now.'' I told her, she only nodded and disappeared in a poof. The mirror also disappeared, I ran off trying to find Sabertooth.

* * *

My legs were hurting from all the running, but I stopped on the side walk and sat on a wall for a little. I stood up, brushing the dust on my skirt.

I walked up to a celestrial store to buy a bunch of keys, ''Hello welcome to Celestrial Keys!'' The store clerk shouted. I smiled. He looked at me, ''Little girl are you here buying some keys?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Can I see all your keys?'' I asked in a whisper tone. He nodded and ran in the storage room, then coming right back out.

**(Here is the list, I made them up, so they probably suck)**

Silver Keys:

Clover

Ace

Jack

Knight

S.A (Not the anime)

Golden Keys:

Voyage

Hades

Spades

Hearts

Diamond

Joker

Plasma

Gravity Zero

Then I saw keys that I didn't see around. ''What are these?'' I asked pointing. ''Those are very rare, they are one of kind and your the lucky customer who gets to see them!''

There were 5 Ruby ones, 10 Diamonds, 3 Emeralds, and 7 Moonstones Keys. ''W-wow...'' I stared at them for a little. ''I'll take all of them!'' **(She means all the keys that were on the list)** I told him. He smiled. ''For you I'll only charge it for 40,000 Jewels since the previous price was 200,000 jewels.'' I nodded. I checked my little purse and pulled out a sack of jewels. ''Here you go mister.'' He took the bag and gave me my keys.

I ran out the shop thanking him. I ran to the guild SaberTooth. I was about to open the doors until a guy with blonde hair did. ''Let me help you.'' I blushed and went inside, they didn't notice me because they were either drinking or fighting. ''Wanna join the guild huh?'' He asked. ''Y-yeah.'' I whispered. I blushed.

''What's your name?''.''M-my name is... Ur Celest'' I whispered. He nodded. ''Mine's Sting Eucliffe.'' He ponited to himself. ''That's Rogue Cheney.'' He pointed to a guy who was reading a book. ''Orga Nanagear.''. ''Rufus Lohr.''.''Minerva.''.''Yukino Aguria.'' He pointed to a girl, that was fiddling around with keys.

I smiled, I espically loved Yukino because she was a celestrial spirit. I looked down at my keys, I guess I'll give her two golden keys! I whispered to Sting and he nodded in approval. I chose the keys, Hearts and Spades. I ran towards her ignoring the shouting and fighting around me. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and around and her face soften.

''Hey there, little girl!'' She greeted. ''Hi my name is Ur Celest!'' She smiled. ''I know who you are, your Yukino Aguria!'' She blushed. I giggled. I took out 2 small bozes and gave it to her. She looked at me and took them. When she opened them her mouth gaped. ''Y-you didn't have to give me some of your eys.'' I shook my head. ''No no, I have tons and tons of keys, I have to use magic to keep all of them.

''Can you show me?'' She asked. I nodded. I stood up, ''Re-quip wheeling of the keys!'' I started to glow a purple glow ''Celestrial!'' I chanted, I ignored the people **(The ones St****i****ng introduce)** staring at me. Then a ring of keys spun around my waist. She looked at me with excitement. ''Wow, you have so many keys for a little girl Ur!'' She shouted admiring the sight. I giggled. ''I can teach you if you liked, how many keys do you have?'' I offered. ''Oh well, I don't have that many keys, I only have 2 golden ones and 1 unknown one, of course the other 2 golden keys you gave me.'' I only nodded. ''Here stand up, it doesn't really depend on how many but it can be around any body part except neck or feet.'' She giggled. I cancel my keys and they disappeared.

''Now this doens't take up that much magic but you need to focus on it, focus on all your keys.'' She nodded. ''Okay tell me where you want your keys to appear?''.''Well since I have a small amount I guess my leg.'' She pointed to her thigh. I nodded. ''Now focus on all your keys except the ones I gave you, since you didn't make a contract yet.''. I saw that she was feeling relaxed as she tried focusing on her keys. ''Good now, chant, ''Re-quip wheeling of the keys!''. ''Re-quip wheeling of the keys.'' She chanted. ''Celestrial!'' She lastly said. Then she glowed a light blue glow. Then I saw her keys appear on her leg spinning around it.

She opened her eyes and looked down, she smiled widely. ''Thank you so much Ur!'' She then cancelled the spell and sat down. ''Oh and advice, make sure you focus on all of them or else the others are just going to not show up on your wheel and you can always changed were you want your keys to appear.'' She nodded.

I liked Yukino. ''Can I call you Yukino Nee-chan?'' She smiled. ''Sure and I'll call you Ur'' I smiled and hugged her. She walked away, I knew she was going to make a contract with the keys I gave her so I went back to Sting. ''So how'd it go?'' He asked.

''It went good, I even taught her a magic trick!'' He just grinned. I then pounced onto his back, he struggled trying to get me off, but he notice it was useless so he went over to Rogue. I blushed, since now I was a kid I had a trait where I would be very shy, I mean MAJOR shyness! ''Yo, Rogue this is Ur Celest.'' He looked at me and I just blushed and tried hiding behind Sting.

''Is she going to be in the Grand Magic Games?'' Rogue asked. Sting only looked at him and then finally put me down. I ran towards Yukino who had came back from making the contracts and she walked over to them, I just gripped onto her cape hidding behind her back a little.

''Master said if she is strong and can defeat Rogue or you then she will join.'' Yukino answered. ''Okay then, so me or you?'' Rogue asked once again. ''I'll battle her.'' Sting answered. ''Come on Ur, time to battle.'' I squeeked and ran outside. I could hear giggles, so the whole guild came outside.

They made a circle around us, the front were sitting while the others stood. ''Ready, Set, Fight!'' Rogue shouted. ''White Dragon's Roar!'' He chanted. A powerful beam of light came hurling towards me, I didn't move. My body seemed to be liking what was coming. I closed my eyes for impact but when I opened them I was shocked, the roar was swirling around me. I felt a mass of energy absorbing up inside me.

''Reverse!'' I chanted. I sucked in the magic and, ''White Dragon's Roar!'' I chanted back at Sting, he nearly dodge it because of how shock he was, it hit him fully on the arm. He gasped in pain, but he didn't give up. ''Light of the stars, shine upon me!'' I chanted. Stars surrounded me with a golden and white light, my hair was flowing everywhere and my arms were streched out. ''Holy Light!'' I shot both my arms infront of me with my hand straight up **(Like her fingers are pointed to the sky)**and a beam of stars and light came towards Stong. It hit Sting in his Torso, he grunted and collasped on the floor, he didn't get knocked out he was only breathing really hard.

* * *

But then I felt light headed. I swayed right to left, my arms layed beside me feeling numb and my legs was not going to support me any longer. I collasped on the floor back first and was breathing heavily. Yukino came up to me, ''Ur!'' She shouted. I only smiled. ''D-don't worry...I only...n-need to...r-rest.'' I whispered, trying to stay awake but then my world became black.

**Let's go back to Fairy Tail! ~**

''Oi Mira, have you seen Lucy anywhere?'' Natsu asked. Mira shook her head. ''The last time I saw her was when she went on a solo-mission to catch a evil witch that was haunting and casting spells on poor villages.''. ''WHAT?'' Natsu shouted loudly. ''Yeah, she insist that I let her go without Team Natsu.'' Mira accidently told Natsu, she quickly covered her mouth and smiled while letting her hand go back down to her side.

''This is very unlike her, going on solo-missions might be dangerous for her.'' Erza said eating her strawberry cheese cake. ''Maybe we should go to the requester and ask if she was done with the mission.'' Gray offered. Master Makarov came in, ''My child you may not worry, I got a letter from Lucy saying she has left to stay with her ill father.''

Everyone stayed silent, they all knew how she hated him but why was she helping her father? ''But Master, Lucy always says she hates him very much.'' Levy insisted to get the truth. ''She says that even though she hates him, he is the only family she has left in this land.''

Everyone stayed silent once again. ''O-ok I guess we can let Lucy help her father for a while.'' Natsu stuttered. Everyone probably felt the same, they didn't like it when Lucy was out of the guild since she was the one that made the guild very fun then before.

Master then went back into his office. He sat on his chair and stared at the letter. Thinking about Lucy and the letter. It read,

_Dear Master Makarov,_

_You and Fairy Tail must be wondering where and what I'm doing now. Well, when I was on my solo-mission the witch, tricked me into drinking a potion which turned me 8 years old. Now don't freak out, I will not be leaving Fairy Tail but will be joining a different guild. I am very sorry but you will have to find a replacement for me in the Grand Magic Games. Please don't tell them the truth or they will try to hunt me down, say I am helping my father because he is very ill and needs help._

_If they ask why tell them that he is my only family member in this land left. _

_I will come back to Fairy Tail soon, please don't be sad! Thank you for everything Master._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia, Celestrial mage and Former member of Fairy Tail._

There was a picture of a little girl, doing the official Fairy Tail sign. Three finger pointed down and one finger with the thumb pointed up. It was Lucy Heartfilia or should I say Ur Celest. Master Makarov just stared at the picture, it labled Ur Celest, the new name of Lucy Heartfilia.

Master then put the letter in his secret desk drawer and then took a nap.

**Back to SaberTooth!~**

I woke up feeling something wet on my forehead. I sat up, the wet thing fell upon my hands it was a wet towel. I looked around, I regonize it as a infirmary room, ''Re-quip, sleeping pj's!'' I chanted, or rather whispered. I changed into my pajamas which were purple cottom pants that had little panda faces on them and had a white shirt with a purple heart in the middle. The shoes I had were bunny slippered and my hair was messy.

I walked out the infirmary room into the guild's main floor. ''Y-Yukino Nee-chan?'' I yawned, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Everyone stopped and had a blushing red face. ''Kawaii!'' I heard the girls scream. Yukino came up to me and hugged me. ''Are you okay Ur, you used up a lot of magic during the fight with Sting.''. That's right I did, but I didn't notice Sting anywhere. She broke the hugged. ''Wheres Sting-san?'' I asked.

''He's sulking that he got beaten up by a girl outside behind the guild.'' I giggled. ''I'll go visit him!'' I shouted. Yukino nodded. I then ran outside to find him, I ran to the back of the guild to see Sting but instead I saw,

No way, it was Natsu, Gray, and Erza with Sting and they look pretty pissed off. I saw that Erza was in her Black Wing Armour, Gray was positioning himself to do ice-make, and Natsu was also getting ready. Then they all attack, Sting was looking afraid, I must have drained his magic during the fight.

I ran forward. ''Ice Make: Shield!'' I shouted and blacked the attacks for him, they were powerful and broke the shield. I fell on my knees, Sting rushed over to help. ''I-I'm f-fine.'' I panted. I saw that they looked at me with a shocked face. ''Y-you know Ice Make magic?'' Gray asked. I smiled and stood up stumbling a little but I finally got my balance. I walked up to him.

''Gray Fullbuster, trained by Ul.'' He was surprised. ''I wasn't trained by her but the person who told me all about her was my trainer''. ''She sacrifice her life for you and Lyon, I was very shocked since I never knew she would actually do Ice Shell spell.''.''He seemed sad for some reason.''

I chanted a spell, ''Ice Make: Rose!'' Then a crystal ice rose came into my hands. I gave it to him, ''I saw Ul when I was training, she was only a spirit but I heard her, she told me to give you this.'' He was crying. I smiled. I put my forehead on him. ''Memory share.'' I chanted. Then we were sent into one of my memory banks.

_Flash~ _**( Ok I know you won't understand but when she turned 8 from the curse she is suddenly very powerful with many magic abilitys and she remembers all her sensei from when she was 8)**

_''Hai sensei I'll be going now!'' I waved at me sensei. ''Come back anytime now you hear?'' He shouted waving. I only smiled and ran. I sat behind a cherry blossom tree admiring the site of a beautiful river. I then picked a blue rose and put it in the river, it floated down into the stream. But then someone appeared. ''Hello there.'' She whispered. _

_''w-who are you?'' I asked. ''My name is Ul and thank you for offereing me this blue rose.'' She held it up. I stared at her shock. ''This river here is my own body, I sacrifice myself to save my students, Gray and Lyon.'' I stared. ''Please give them this when you see Gray and Lyon.'' she made it into a crystal ice rose. ''Won't it melt?'' I asked. She shook her head and then it glowed. It slowly absorb it self into my body. _

_I stared suprised. ''When you see them chant the spell.'' She then started to disappear. ''I-I promise!'' I shouted. She only smiled and giggled. _

_I then took off._

We were back into reality and Gray was crying, I was slightly crying but was smiling. He held the crystal rose. He then absorbed it into his body, when it was done I hugged him. He hugged back. Everyone was staring at us. They were smiling. I broke the hug. I wiped his tears with my cloth I had magically appeared. He took it, I only went over to Sting.

''That's was very touching of you Ur.''.''I know but I know that this Ul person is still alive somewhere near that river as a spirit.'' I whispered. He smiled. I smiled.

They apologized for the iccident and went back to Fairy Tail. I signed. I had to use more magic then I thought. I wasn't fully recovered so I had to rest my head on Sting's back as he piggyback me into the guild. I felt my eyes close, my breathing had gone slower and now I was fast asleep with Sting giving me a piggyback ride. I smiled in my sleep.

**Did you like it? I know very confusing I'm guessing :P, well I'll stort it out in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Joining Fairy Tail!

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy do not own Fairy Tail !**

I woke up feeling something soft but wam. I snuggled it closer. But then I realized it was Sting! I jolted up from the bed. ''O-ohayou Ur!'' Sting shouted. I only smiled and blush.

''Let me change okay?'' I asked. He nodded. ''Re-Quip SaberTooth Special!'' I shouted. I glowed a white and gold color. It started to dim down. I was dressed in a black tube top that showed my belly button, a white miniskirt that had a golden rims at the end, black combat chained boots, white fingerless gloves that reached my wrist, a white jacket that ended on my shoulders and my hair was now in a high ponytail.

Sting stared in awe. I giggled. ''Let's go!'' I shouted. He nodded and smiled. We went out to the guild's main room where everyone was. Right away I got hugged by all girls.

''Are you okay?''

''Did Sting hurt you?''

''Ur!''

I started to feel fear. ''Get away from me!''. I bent down to my knees and clutched my head. ''Stop!'' I shouted. Everyone must have realized I got claustrophobia. Rogue came up and patted me on the head. ''It's ok Ur.'' He whispered. It soothed me out. I smiled. ''Thank you Rogue.'' I whispered back.

I stood up and walked over the bar. ''Can I have a vanilla milkshake please?'' I asked. The bartender nodded. He poofed a cupped. He uses a special magic that let's you magically poof up any food. I drank it up.

Then a huge explosion came outside. Everyone rushed outside.

It was Fairy Tail! I stared in shock. ''M-Minna...'' I whispered. Tears threatened to fall but I holded them in. ''What do you want?!'' Minerva shouted. I looked towards her. They didn't answer. I saw that Natsu was looking my way. I stared back at him. He looked depressed. ''Answer her!'' I shouted. Everyone looked my way. But I lowered my head.

''I heard.'' I whispered. I tooked a step forward. ''Ur don't!'' Yukino shouted. I ignored her. Everyone tried running my way but I setted up a force shield. They banged. ''It must be sad.'' I whispered. My bangs were covering my face, I was still walking towards Natsu.

Fairy Tail didn't answer they just looked sad and upset. Some hade tears some tried fighting it back.

I looked up to them with tears streaming down my face but I had a warm smile. ''I-It must be s-sad to l-lose a precious member!'' I told them. They all stared in shock. I ran up to Natsu and hugged him. He was so warm. But I still hugged him. ''You must have been the saddest, I know how it feels to lose someone special.'' I whispered. He looked down on me.

I looked up at him. I let go. I whipped my tears with my arm. ''G-gomen.'' I whispered, feeling embarrassed. But then Natsu grabbed me and hugged me. This time it was me that was shock. ''Your just like her.'' He whispered. I wanted to shout out that it was me! But I knew that they would hate me for not coming back.

I cried in his chest. He cried silently but I could feel it. Everyone was just watching the moment. I finally let go. The next thing I did nobody expected! I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. I blushed but smiled. I ran back to SaberTooth and let down the force shield. Everyone then again came around me, but stopped realizing what happened last time they did that.

I giggled. But then I felt something horrible. I froze in my place. It was around somewhere. I felt it, it was becoming stronger. I felt that my heart stopped. No,

No it couldn't be!

''Time Ark Push!'' I shouted. Fairy Tail got pushed inside the guild. Sabertooth got pushed in aswell. I locked the doors from inside and out. I locked all windows. ''Hehe...'' I looked around, I was in fear. ''Protection 100%!'' I shouted in the guild. I could hear everyone shouting. ''Gomen, Minna..'' I cried. I walked forwards.

''Re-Quip Zeref Sister!'' I shouted. My body glowed a dark black. I could feel the evil sweeping through me. It was pain! I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel everyone watching from the window and some on the roof. I must have forgot the roof latch.

Then Zeref appeared. I was already done with the transformation. I was dressed in a black strapless dress that reched my knees. It had golden lines that made a X on my chest. I was wearing high heels that were black. My hair was black and in pigtails. I was wearing one fingerless black glove on my right hand. ''Hello brother.'' My voice was deeper. ''Sister.'' I walked towards him.

Natsu came upon me. ''Oi, what do you think your doing?'' He asked me not facing me his back was. I stared at him, ''Why are you giving yourself then fighting for your freedom?'' He growled. I felt scared. I looked towards Zeref and found that he was crying. I touched my face, I was crying as well. The evilness washed away.

I clenched my teeth and hands. Natsu was standing infront of Zeref. He was staring at Natsu for a little. ''Natsu...'' He whispered. ''Iron Fist of the Dragon's!'' Natsu chanted. I stared, everything was going slow motion. ''Zeref!'' I shouted. I ran up to him, he turned my way. I stood infront protecting my big brother. I got hit in the stomach. ''Kyyaaaaaa!'' I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground. The impact was strong.

* * *

I looked one last time at Natsu and Zeref. I smiled, crying. ''Ja na!'' I whispered. I then went into a darkness.

After 1 month! (Yes Ur was in a coma for 1 month from Natsu's attack!')

I woke up, pain was hitting my stomach and head. I could hear faint voices. ''Has she waken up yet?'' I heard a male's voice. ''No she has not awaken but she is cured but in pain.''. ''A-arigato.''

I sensed that Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Erza, Gray and Happy was around somewhere in the room. ''This is all your fault pinky!''. ''My hair is red not pink!''. ''You wanna go bastard?''. ''Heh, like I would waste my maigc on you blondie!''

I could hear shouts and laughter a little. I opened my eyes slowly, looing both ways. I looked forward and saw that they where still fighting. Rogue was just looking out the window, Yukino was reading a manga, Natsu and Sting were fighting, Gray was laughing and Erza, well she was trying to stop them. I laughed. That made everyone stare at me. ''Hahahaha!'' I laughed but pain struck my stomach. I winced in pain but settled down and stopped laughing.

They just stared. ''D-do I have something on my face?'' I asked, searching for it. ''U-Ur...'' Yukino whispered. I smiled. ''Ur Celest at your service!'' I shouted in a cheerful tone. Yukino started crying. ''Ur!'' She shouted and hugged me. I giggled. She let go. Sting and Rogue looked happy and relief. I tried standing up but I felt to weak. Erza caught me. ''Rest for a little.'' She scolded me. I nodded. I notice I was still in my Zeref Sister form.

I didn't have that much power left because I was still in the form. ''Cancel transformation.'' I chanted. I was back in my normal pj's and purple hair. I smiled. But then I got an idea!

''Heart Healing 85%!'' I chanted on myself, everyone stared in awe. I couldn't use my full one because I haven't recovered my full powers yet. I felt better, just a little head ache that's all. I smiled and jump out of bed. I jumped in joy. Everyone attacked me in hugging. I was fine with this. I giggled. They let go and we all sat somewhere.

It was silent, I hated when it was this silent. ''Now can anyone tell mw what happened to my brother?!'' I shouted waving my hands in the air. They all looked at each other. Natsu spoke up. ''After you collasped he tried running towards you but Yukino fought off, so he scurried away!'' He shouted proudly. I stared in shock, nobody ever chased away Zeref! I jumped and hugged him.

Everyone stared in shock. I let go. ''Your the second person you could ever done that, you too Yukino!'' I shouted in joy. ''Who's the first one?'' Gray asked. I pointed to myself. ''Me!'' I giggled. ''H-how...'' Rogue asked. ''Oh, I have this form that can scare the living shit out of anyone!''.''Who taught you how to curse?!'' Yukino shouted.

I smirked. ''Sting.'' I playfully told. They all looked at Sting. ''Hey, I didn't!'' He shouted in protest. I only signed. I got up. ''I'm going to visit my spirits okay?'' I asked. They nodded and waved. I waved back. ''Ja na!'' I shouted. ''Open the gate to the spirit world!'' I holded one of my hands out and made a circle.

My other hand shot through the magical circle I made. ''Open!'' I chanted. It glowed a white beam. It finaly made a circle and I stepped in. I then was teleported to my spirit's mansion.

I landed on top of something. ''Ow...'' I groaned.

''L-Lucy?'' A voice asked. I looked down. It was Loki or Leo. ''Hey Loki!'' I shouted. He turned around under my body and picked me up. ''Your looke really different Lucy.'' He told me and dropped me in a chair. He plopped down next to me in another chair. ''Oh, well a witch tricked me into dirnking a potion.'' He told him, he nodded.

''Can you please tell the other spirits to call me Ur now, it's my new name.'' I smiled. He nodded again. ''Well tell all my spirits I said hi!'' I shouted. I ran where the portal was and hopped in. I might have accidently went in to fast. I landed on top of something warm and muscular. I looked down and it was Natsu. ''Kya!'' I hopped off. ''G-gomen!'' I shouted and stumbled to Yukino. ''Hehe, it's fine Ur!'' Natsu shouted, I could see a tint of pink in his cheeks. I giggled. ''Well since I'm better let's get going!'' I shouted. They all looked at me. ''W-what...'' I asked. They smiled. ''Everyone from SaberTooth joined Fairy Tail, so you can visit Fairy Tail!'' Sting shouted joyfully. I grinned. I nodded and I lept out of the room. We walked down the stairs into the font desk and checked me out.

We were walking in the forest towards Fairy Tail. Until a Vulcan appeared. ''Oooh what do we have here?'' He admired Yukino. ''Get away from her!'' Gray shouted. ''Ice Make Lance!'' He chanted towards the Vulcan. ''Fir Dragon's Roar!'' Natsu chanted. The Vulcan grabbed Yukino by her torso and lifted her somewhere. ''Yukino!'' I shouted. Anger boiled in my body. ''Re-Quip Blood Moon!'' I chanted.

My body glowed a rosey dark red. I was wearing a black miniskirt and a blood dark red silk shirt, under the silk shirt was a white bra like Lybra's. I was wearing brown high heel boots that were lacey and my hair was a blood red that was tied into a sideways ponytail.

''Bat Extring!'' I chanted. My bat liked wings appeared. Happy that carried off Natsu and Gray while I carried Erza and Sting, Rogue was being carried by his own shadows. ''Full speed!'' I shouted. Happy glanced and nodded. My bat wings glowed a black glittery shine. I was faster then the speed of light. I could see the Vulcan trying to tear off her clothes. I dropped Erza and Sting down. Rogue landed and Natsu landed. ''Blood stream!'' I shouted. I took out my fan weapons. I shot it towards the Vulcan before he could touch Yukino.

It magically glowed a red gittery shine and made the Vulcan fall off the edge. It shouted and we could hear a thump at the end. I shook my head and signed. I walked over to Yukino who was trembling in fear.

I patted her head. ''It's fine..'' I soothed her out like Rogue did to me. She smiled. ''Are you hurting anywhere?'' I asked. She only shook her head. ''Only my clothes are kind of teared.'' She said covering her almost exposed chest. I blushed after I saw the boys with a nose bleed. ''Hentai!'' I shouted at them. I signed. I formed a X with my hands and shot it towards Yukino, ''Time Ark Restore.'' I chanted.

Her clothes glowed and it disappeared leaving her naked. She quickly covered her parts. ''Ur!'' She shouted in angier. ''Oops wrong one..'' I scratched me head. I glanced at the boys and they fainted from massive nose bleeds and Erza was fuming on how the boys were such hentai. ''Time Ark Retrieve.'' Her clothes were back onto her body and with no more tears. I walked over to the boys.

''Heart Healing 10%'' I chanted. They only had nose bleeds so I only healed that. Their nose bleeds disappeared and they stood up. They thanked me. ''Transformation cancel.''

* * *

I was back into my normal form. Titania or Erza walked up to me. ''I like your Re-Quip forms, how many spaces can you hold?'' She asked kneeling infront of me. ''I have unlimited space!'' I shouted in delight. She stared in shock. ''H-how..''. ''I've trained!'' And then I ran off towards Rogue and hopped onto his back. He giggled which made me blush. We all walked towards Fairy Tail talking about random stuff!

We arrived infront of the guild's doors. Erza pushed it open while Natsu pushed the others. What I saw made me teary. They combined their guilds. But it looked outplace. The guild was bigger then usual. I hoped off Rogue's back. ''Time Ark Repair!'' I chanted. The guild magically glowed and everything was combined more good. Now it looked more bigger. They thanked me.

I saw that SaberTooth memebers had a Fairy Tail stamp and a SaberTooth stamp. Aswell as Fairy Tail members. Even Sting, Rogue and Yukino had one. I felt embarrassed not to have one. Sting seemed to notice. ''Oh right, Mira we need a stamp for Ur!'' He shouted acrossed the room. ''Hai!'' Mira took out the stamp and walked towards me. I admired her beauty. She went infront of me. ''What color and where do you want your stamp?'' She asked. ''E-eto...I need both of them...'' I stuttered embarrassed and shy. She giggled. ''Don't worry Ur.''. I nodded. ''I-I want mine pink on my left hand and for SaberTooth's I want it white on my right hand.'' That seemed to shock Fairy Tail. They just stopped doing what they were doing.

I looked around. ''G-gomen did I do something wrong!?'' I asked, starting to tear up. Mira-san just smiled sadly. ''Your just like her.'' She whispered. That's what Natsu told me. She stamped both my hands and walked away. Everyone started doing what they were doing. I felt ashamed. I lowered my head. I tugged on Natsu's pants. He looked down. ''It's my fault isn't it.''.''Ehh..'' He asked confused. ''It's my fault, everyone is sad when I'm around.'' I whispered.

''I-I know you lost that girl, but am I really l-like h-her?'' I stuttered tears were silently flowing down my cheeks. ''E-everyone's sad when I'm around!'' I shouted. I felt sad. I sniffed. ''Whenever I do somehing nice, everyone says I'm like her!'' I wiped my falling tears. Natsu seems pity for me. I regretted that.

Everyone once again was watching. He kneeled down and wiped my teaers with his scarf. ''It's not your fault.'' He whispered. I stared. ''Even though you act like her, maybe everyone just sad she left.''. ''We don't know where Lu-chan went but...'' Levy holded up the offical Fairy Tail sign with her hand. She was crying.

''Even if we can't see you...'' She didn't finish. Gajeel holded up one too. ''No matter how far away you'll be...'' He didn't finish. This time Natsu holded one up. ''I will always be watching you!'' He shouted the last part. Everyone holded one up. I looked around me. Everyone was holding up the sign, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Yukino. Everyone was.

I started to cry. I sobbed into my hands. I weakly holded up the sign. I revealed my face. It was wet from tears. ''Fairy Tail!'' I shouted. I sobbed. Everyone weeped. Some didn't cry because they knew Lucy was still here. Everyone partied for my arrival and recovery. They all stopped crying. While I was sitting I thought.

I learned form Fairy Tail is that,

**We can laugh together, we can talk together, we can learn together and we can shed tears together.**

* * *

**This is what Fairy Tail is.**

**Finally chapter 2 done! :D Sorry for such a long wait!**

**Oh FYI, You know how Ur is Lucy well, Lucy memories is being pushed off by Ur's so Ur can't remember anything that Lucy can remember anymore. At the end that is.**

**R&R please and I'll see you guys later! Sayonara!**


	3. BATTLE! (Small)

AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does NOt own Fairy Tail!

I do NOT own the songs I am using in this story either!

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

Everyone was either passed out or trying to stay awake. Me, Romeo and Wendy were the only ones fully awake from not drinking. ''Oi, Wendy come here!'' I shouted across the room. Wendy came by in front of me. ''So your the Sky Dragon Slayer who can Heal normally?'' I asked sitting on a bench that was not covered from booze or people that were passed out. ''H-Hai!'' She nervously answered. I smiled. ''Great can you heal this cut I got from someone?'' Normally I would do it myself but I wanted to see how Wendy's healing powers are doing.

I showed her my two cuts that I got from a broken bottle that someone threw at me, it wasn't that deep but it was bleeding and it was my wrist from elbow. ''W-Who did this?!'' Wendy furiously shouted. ''W-Wendy don't worry they were drunk and just threw it randomly.'' I sweat dropped on how mad she was. She breathed out and put both her hands over the cuts.

Her eyes were closed. The blood was gone and the cuts were fading but then she stopped. ''There you go, you won't feel the pain anymore.'' She told me wiping her forehead. ''Thanks, but I think you need more training on healing since the injuries need to be fully healed and not left like this.'' I showed her. She nodded and watched. ''Now I'll teach you a quick healing spell for Dragon slayers like you!''

''A-Arigato Ur-san.''. I giggled, ''No need to be formal, even though you are older then me, just call me Ur!'' She smiled. ''Now you need to focus on the injury and see what's wrong, but when there are more then one injury then you need to focus even more to do it all in one time.'' I put two fingers over the cuts. ''If it hurts like really bad don't do this just put it over the injuries and then focus.'' It didn't hurt but I just wanted it to disappear.

''Healing 101- disappear cuts.'' I chanted. The cuts glowed a violet purple and then it disappeared with the cuts. ''See, the color of the glow depends on what the user is focusing on like cuts, wounds or bruises.'' I smiled. ''Now you try!'' I took a bottle and cut my leg just a bit to draw blood. It didn't hurt but I never like seeing blood at all!

She put her one finger over the cut that it was hovering over it. ''Healing 101- Cleaning & Disappearing.'' She chanted. My cut glowed a red one this time and it cleaned the blood and the cut disappeared. ''S-Shugoi!'' Romeo shouted behind me. I turned around, and to my view he was right behind me. Wendy blushed.

I got hearts around my head. ''Re-Quip MatchMaking Love!'' I chanted excitedly I glowed a pink color.

I was wearing a pink poofy skirt that reached my knees, my shirt was a white tank top that had little red hearts that were glittery. My shoes were pink little high heels and my hair was a light bubblegum pink hair that was shirt and in pigtails that had golden highlights. My eyes were a light blue and my lips were a cherry red lipgloss. I had a white heart necklace around my neck, that was actually my weapon.

''Hehe!'' I giggled. ''You guys make such a cute couple, I know it!'' I shouted in joy! I was twirling around. The new couple was dumbfounded. ''The names, Meeka MatchMaker is my last name!'' I pointed to myself with my thumb. I grinned showing my pearly white teeth.

Then I think Wendy and Romeo got the idea. They both blushed. I squealed. ''Eeeeek!'' I hugged them both. Then everyone started to wake up. I saw that Mira was waking up, I quickly ran over. ''Mira, Mira, Mira!'' I shouted. ''E-Eh...'' She yawned and stretched. Her eyes were fully awake and was staring at me.''Your Mira the matchmaker of Fairy Tail?!'' I asked holding both her hands. ''Wait a second...'' She then had a bright smile and her eyes were wide. ''Let's matchmake!'' She shouted in joy.

I nodded furiously! ''Meet me at my house at 6 p.m sharp, don't be late!'' She told me and ran off to her house. I signed. Everyone was a wake and fighting. I turned my face and BAM!

A chair flew in my face, it broke into pieces while my face was unharmed. But I had a dangerous aura and a wicked smile. ''you have no idea what you guys got into!'' I shouted. I stretched my arms out. ''Re-Quip Demon's Little Devil!'' I chanted. A dark red shone on me.

I was wearing a black shorts shorts, a red tank top that had a heart on fire, white combat chain boots. My hair was white with red and black highlights in them and was in a high ponytail. My eyes were red and I had a devil pitchfork, each point was sharp but not too sharp. I had devil horns and a deevil tail that was waving around. I also had devil wings that were spread.

My canines were sharp and seemed if anyone touched it, it would bleed right away.

I also did another spell on myself. ''Time Ark Age Forward!'' I chanted on myself. I age myself till I was eleven. My figure changed. My height was taller, I had some curves but not that many, my breast were not that round but I did wear a bra and I had my ears pierced.

I smirked. ''BRING IT ON!'' I shouted. Everyone charged towards each other, I saw that Natsu tried to punch me but I kicked his arm. He grunted in pain.

Everything was almost destroyed. ''NightMare Lorelei!'' I chanted and black glittery small bats shot towards Natsu. (Yes yes I know it's from Shugo Chara which I do NOT own, I'm just using their attacks! :D) He dodged it. ''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' I dodged but I wasn't quick enough and it hit my right leg. I whimpered in pain but nobody heard it. ''Devil's Pain!'' I shot forward my Devil Pitch Fork and it brought out a red bloody beam and it shot Natsu in the torso. ''Heart Healing 50%'' I pointed it towards my leg and it healed. Everyone by now stop to watch the intense fight between me and Natsu.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. He looked so in the fight. ''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!'' He howled. I stood there shock, the fire looked so intense. Then he twirled it around. It touched my body parts and it burned and exploded me every time I touched it, ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' I screamed in pain. It touched my arms, legs, head, and torso. I landed on the ground, slammed down. I was bleeding and bruised badly.

I wanted to heal myself but I feared Natsu. ''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' He chanted towards me. It hit me. He kept throwing attacks after attacks. ''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' He punched stomach. I gasped in pain. Then I saw Erza, Gray, Sting and Rogue hold him back. I realized Natsu was not himself. ''Sleep!'' I chanted but whispered.

Natsu went limp from my sleeping spell. I stood up but fell once again. Yukino rushed towards me and held me. ''I think Natsu wanted to win against the strongest person so he gave it all he got...'' Erza started. ''Yeah I know, that's why I put him to sleep.'' I finished. I wiped my blood from my mouth as well.

I signed. ''Heart Healing 100%'' I healed myself. I felt a little pain but better. Laxus picked me up and set me off on the infirmary bed. ''You okay?'' He asked. I merely nodded. He let a breath out. ''Sorry you had to see that, he usually is like that when in an intense battle.''. ''It's fine really..'' I whispered. He waved a good-bye and left. Natsu was besides me.

My eyelids then felt heavy and slide down. I let out a breathe and went to sleep.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo

TIME FOR MAGIC EXPLANATIONS!

Ur's Magic~ Re-Quip Transformations/Wheel/Weapons/Armour, Time Ark, Percent Healing/Protection, Different Various Healing Ways, Sleep/Nap, Celestrial Keys, Aera/Max Speed, Ice-Make, Memory Share, Reverse, Star Magic

Re-Quip Transformations~ Sleeping Pj's- makes exponent get influence of seeing how cute she is and falls for the cuteness while she can attack with a weapon of, Bomb Teddy Bear will explode exponent magic, Hard Pillow use for knocking out exponent, Sleeping Mask will make the exponent blind for a little.

SaberTooth Special- Great at combat and speed, uses fighting skills and speed to fight exponent.

Zeref Sister- Will make user get into darkness and evil, very powerful on magic and combat. Uses Death Magic, sister of Zeref. Only one person in the world has this. (Blood Related)

Blood Moon- One of the most destructive forms, uses Aera and fan magic. Weapons are two fans that will have magic in it. Most powerful when at night and full moon is out, super flexible and will tease a person if user stays in form for a day (Kinda like Ikuto from Shugo Chara xD)

Demon's Little Devil- Another one of the most destructive forms, uses devil magic and a pitch fork. Very fast then the speed of light, flexible. One of the attacks is NightMare Lorelei is to take out exponent of draining some magic out of the user. Pitch Fork is used for using magic as well, has wings for flying and dodging air attacks.

MatchMaking Love- Most energetic form, loves to matchmake people into couples. Her weapon is her heart necklace. Great at jumping on high places and can sing very well!

Celestrial Wheel- Used for getting Spirit's key out of her Wheel Space. Can add and discard keys.

Hasn't used any Weapons or Armour yet.

Time Ark~

Repair- Used for fixing something that was broken or out of place.

Restore- Can be used to make something disappear or restore to it's original form.

Retrieve- If user/person lose something or it disappears the user can chant this and have it back. Only works on broken items that can not be fixed with Repair or something user lost recent ago, not a long time ago.

Push- Pushes the people that the user chants to, can be pushed far or just a short little normal push.

Age Forward- Will make the user or exponent age faster. It can be age increase or decrease.

Percent Healing/Protection~

Healing- When user chants this spell on someone or themselves it will heal the user as how much percent they want like 1%-100%. If user does 100% it will restore their magic energy and injuries.

Protection- User chants this on a person or object/building, it will go up to 100% and down to 10%. If the user goes to 100% the thing that is enchanted will be fully protected, if someone harms it, there would be no damage on it. It will also lock the doors or windows if the user wants.

(I don't really need to explain the different various healing ways... It's only like Wendy's healing or Healing 101 that Ur teaches Wendy)

Sleep/Nap~

Sleep- Will make the exponent fall into deep sleep up to one day, minimum of hours is four hours. Can be put on the user themselves.

Nap- Makes the exponent pass out for one hour.

Celestrial Keys~

Has all the twelve Zodiac keys and eighteen Golden keys (counting the zodiac keys). Ten Silver keys (I'm guessing). Ten Diamond. Three Emerald. Seven Moonstones.

Aera~

Ur has various kinds of wing sets. And no she is not a exceed human :P.

Max Speed is for their wings to make them go faster to their destinations.

Ice-Make~

Shield- Is to block any type of magic, can be various of length.

Rose- Has a sculpture form and an attack form. Attacks the user with icey thorns of roses grown up from the ground when user chants it.

Memory Share~ User press forehead against the other person forehead, if they wanted to share a memory.

Reverse~ User can Reverse other exponent attack. As in if it is a Dragon's Roar it can be swirled around the user, using a mass of energy shoot it back at them using the same attack.

Star Magic~

Holy Light- Makes user shoot through hands a bunch of Star Energy from the skies. It will shoot like a beam, if exponent gets touched by it, it will remove their magic energy from various touches. As in if it makes a small touch on the leg it will remove some magic. If it touches the torso right on, it will remove a bunch of magic.

DONE!

OOOOOooooOOOooOOoOOOOOoooooo ooooOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooOOOOOOOOoooOOooOOOoOOOOoOO o

PLEASE R&R! And I will see you LATER! BYEEEE!

Fact 1 about me- I wear headgear. :D


	4. COD battle!

Ok guys so I'm using my Ipad to write or you can say type this at like a.m here! And I have a badly bateria swollen eye...so recently my mom made my room like emo only I can use the TV but I stole the Ipad! I am devilish! Ok so on with my story! :D

* * *

-Ur Pov-

I woke up once again, in the infirmary! I once am starting to feel like I'm going to be waking up in here some other time. I looked to see if Natsu was here but he wasn't so I stood up, staggering a little tried to heal myself.

"Healing: 30%" I enchanted on my leg. But it didn't work...I stared shocked and wide-eyes! Why can't I use my own magic on myself. But then I felt someone push me down onto the bed. "You shouldn't be able to stand stable little girl." I looked at the victim and it was Laxus? I signed in relief, at first I thought it was a pedophile, for some strange reason I wanted to yell at him why he was here but that would be rude...Wait when did I become so polite? Ok enough of thinking! Talk to him!

"So...um...why are you here Lax-san?" He looked at me weirdly and signed. " Ji-chan told me to look over you and really, Lax-san?" he asked and told. I blushed a little so I turned away from his stare. "G-Gomen but I thought it sounded a little kawaii..." He smirked. "hmm...then do you mind if I call you Ury-chan?" He teased. I blushed a little harder but it was my turn. "Then I can call you Lax-nii chan!" I shouted in protest. I can see the tiniest pink of tint on his cheek. "F-Fine!"

Did he just stutter? I giggled in response. I signed. "I always wanted a big bro you know?" I stared at him, "One that is strong and handsome!". Then I smirked that I got from him "I guess you could go by handsome...". " Oi, I am strong!" He shouted. " I was joking sheesh!" I laughed at his embarrasment. " And I always wanted a lil' sis!" he replied. I smile and clapped my hand together.

"Yay!" I shouted. I ran up and hugged him. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I pouted and he chuckled. I got off him and sat on his thigh. He had his arms drapped over my shoulders and his head rested ln my head. "Oh by the way did you know COD 2 came out right?" He asked. I looked at him, "Really?" I asked excited! "Yep wanna try Ury-chan?" I nodded my head. He suddenly picked me up and put me over his shoulders. "Oi, put me down!" I shouted hitting his back with my small fist and waving my legs around. He opened to the door and we were welcomed by complete silence.

"Nothing to see here." Laxus said breaking the utter silence. He continued his way down towards the Guild's doors. "THIS IS ABDUCTION!" I shouted. The guild laugh. "HELP _ME!"_

* * *

Never in my life have I ever been embarrased. People that walked by look at us and giggling at us saying how cute or how brother and sister we looked liked! I was happy we looked like family but saying we're cute made me blush and Lax-nii chan laugh! We were finally at his house which looked like a comfortable house! We went inside and surprisingly it looked clean and neat! "Nice house." I commented. He smiled and patted my head.

He took out two controllers and two headsets one of them looked like normal ones but the other was purple. I grabbed my purple headsets and went over to the couch! I wore my headsets and he wore his. We started the multiplayer match and we were against experts. We splitted up in teams. The gametags were, (by the way it will have more then the orginal multiplayer settings' I do not own Black Ops COD 2 niether FT! ) 1 as in team with Ur and Laxus 2 as in team of enemy.

XxQueenSwordsxX (Erza) 2

FireRocKy (Natsu) 1

IceSwordBlades (Gray) 1

BooksLoverGirlyGirl17 (Levy) 1

DripDropWaterGirl* (Juvia) 2

SoberDrinker, I was possibly thinking it was a guy but it showed a bra as a profile which Lax-nii chan made me look away. (Cana) 2

AirBreatherLover3 (Wendy) 1

MetalIronRocker (Gajeel) 2

AnimalCourage (Lisanna) 2

WaitressDemonK (Mira) 1

JustineSwordsxx (Fried) 2

FairyPassionLOVE (EverGreen) 2

PuppetMasterSicker (Bickslow) 1

RoMEKiddo (Romeo) 2

WhiteFighterKiller001 (Sting) 2

XXShadowKing002 (Rogue) 1

Then there were our names,

PowerGirlyGirlBeaterxx (Ur) 1

LightingMasker (Laxus) 1

I smirked, they all had mics on so we could clearly hear them. "Let the games begin losers!" I shouted at the enemy team. I heard them chuckling. "Yeah right were going to lose!" White snarled back. Cocky attitude eh? We started the round.

I had a BAR and the sniper SpringField while having a powerful C-300 b-1at ch35

Laxus jaw dropped after seeing my weapons. "H-How..." he was speechless. "Never underestimate the 'Sass'!" He stared wide-eye! "Your the Sass!?". "Yes now shhh, the round is starting!". "Let's go Flame-brain!" Ice shouted. "Right back at cha?" Fire shouted back. "ara ara..." Air said unsteady.

I shot down White as soon as I saw him. He was raging in the mic. I got everyone on their team.

Ur- shot down everyone, except teammates.

Everyone on mic was speechless on how high points she got. "Your the Sass aren't you?" A demonic voice askes it was Queen. "hehe, yep!" I answered back. Everyond gasped except me and Laxus. "Better believe it guys!" Laxus shouted in the mic. " Laxus is that you?" Sober asked. By now Shadow and White left becaue of time was different for them there. " Laxus-sama you were wonderful out there in the round!" Puppet praised.

"Better believe it!" He smirked. "Then that mean... Sass is...UR!" Everyone shoutd in the mic except Shadow and White and pf course themselves. That's when I realized everyone was what their username said they were! We had many rounds of ragin and laughing of victory. "Guys I'mma hit the bunk for now!" I said in the mic. They groand and signed. "It is getting pretty dark outside, and for how long have we been playing?" RoME asked. "About 4 hours..." Books answered. "Well everyone let's get some shut eye and maybe play again tomorrow!" Waitress told everyone in a happy tone. "Ya, see ya guys!" Animal replied. Everyone said there good-byes while Metal just grunted and logged off.

"Bye guys!" I turned off my contoller and mic and jumped onto the bed. I was very tired and my eyes were burning from the constant screen being in my face.

Before I knew it my eyes forced shut down after my head hit the soft lighting pillow cushion.

* * *

Sorry guys, this is kinda of a filler but yeah! Ur being a pro at COD and being the legendary Sass, which I made up! Please R&R! See ya next week! :3


	5. Going on a mission with a team!

(Let's skip the whole dramatic thing were I apologize and all and let's get started, oh and I'm starting them when they're in the guild!)

* * *

"Let's go on a mission Ur-chan, please!?" Wendy begged. I grunted, she has been annoying since I first came in the guild. First it was Team Natsu who wanted a mission, then Levy and Gajeel, then Laxus, and finally Sting and Rogue but I declined all of them since I was feeling lazy! Wendy kept asking and asking! I was getting fustrated. "FINE!" I finally answer. "If I go with you on a mission for once will you shut up?!" I asked looking at her.

She nodded happily. "Go pick the mission then Ur-chan~!" She skipped off to Team Natsu to tell them, oh gosh I better go choose fast. I lazily picked myself off the ground. Yes, I was laying on the grund with Wendy annoyingly bugging me for my whole time. I dusted myself off and walked off to the mission board to find a mission. I saw Nab still trying to find his 'perfect mission' for him. You know I never saw what his magic was. I'll just figure it out someday.

"Ohayou Nab, still trying to figure out your mission?" I asked him looking for mine. "Yep, but there never seems to be one..." I just signed and looked around the board. I saw one that was just my level. I took it from the board and showed it to Mira.

She nervously looked at it, "Are you sure Ur-chan, I mean this seems to be pretty hard to accomplish.". I shook my head. "I have Wendy-" Before I could finish the sentence Team Natsu was running towards me. "Nani, why did you accept Wendy's and not us?" Erza asked in a demon way. I looked back. "Because she has been annoying the hell out of me with her bratty voice!" I answered. Wendy wasn't offended or hurt because she knew that her plan worked.

Sting and Rogue were marching up to me, they seem very...angry. "Ur what the hell?" Sting shouted. I signed. "Okay since all you three want to go on a mission with me,..." I was going to regret what I'm going to say. " Let's all go...together." They looked at me. They smiled! Everyone then went to read the mission but their jaws dropped.

Here is what it said,

Defeat a Dark Guild

Info: name of guild is Fanged Dagger, about 200 member

Reward: 70,000,000 Jewels, Amethyst Celestrial Key, New Re-Quip Sword

Must be a group or trio to succeed this mission

Location: Silica Field near dark trees

Requester: Reeny Dewasee

They all looked at me if I was just plain insane. "Nani?" I asked. "Ur this mission is way to dangerous for you and plus, there's like more then 200 members." Rogue scolded me. "I know but I have you guys!" I smiled at them. They eventually gave up and went on to the mission with me. Mira approved it but not without trying to convince us not to go.

"Okay minna let's go!" Natsu shouted. "Oi Flamehead do you even know where it is?" Gray yelled. Natsu stopped and started to think. He shook his head. "Bakas." I heard Erza whisper.

But before we could go into the way towards Silica Field a group of bad guys surrounded us.

"Shit." I muttered.

* * *

Okay I know very short but I will upload another very soon I just need to write the fighting scenes and all. Okay so please review and put your suggestion down in the review box below! And I'll see ya guys later!

(This was edited, so many grammar and mistakes)


	6. Authors NoteQuizPreviewThank You Note

Hey guys so I'm sorry but this is not a new chappy! I have a huge stomach ache and it really hurts. I already took some med and went to the doctor but they told me to rest for atleast 1-2 days until my stomach feels relief. But I will be working on the story after that I already have about ¾ of the next chappy done for you guys! I know I hate myself for getting my stomach aches!

Here's a little preview for the next chappy well it's a little dramatic...

_''Ur-chan!'' Wendy yelled. She tried running towards me but they held her against so that she wouldn't come near me. I looked towards everyone. ''I'm sorry minna, I let you down.'' I was crying now. ''Don't do it Ur, it's not worth it!'' Natsu shouted in rage trying to free himself from Erza. Gray was holding back Wendy and Erza was holding back Natsu. I just shook my head. ''Sayonara Fairy Tail, minna.'' I started to glow a white glittery glow._

_''Heavenly Sacrifice Replace Lisanna Strauss.'' I looked towards Team Natsu and Wendy before blacking out._

Sooo~ how was it?! I hope this will make you suffer until I post up the next chappy!

OOH YEAH, I wanted to list out who followed, favorite and reviwed my story I appreciate it so, so, sooooo much!

**(People who reviwed)**

**AngelXReaper**

**asaloveyoro**

**Jessiemaebay**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon **

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Whiterose937888**

**Mirajane S and Erza S**

**ReianaA**

**Yuichan1120 (I asked her to view my story, she was so nice to review too! I can't actually believe it because I love her story!)**

**zxcvbnmvcxz**

**Serena Heartfilia**

**(People who favorited)**

**Azuky Is Who I am**

**FairyTailWolf6**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**

**ReianaA**

**Serena Heartfilia**

**Whiterose937888**

**asaloveyoru**

**dragonbreath1318**

**fairytail96**

**kikyo99**

**x-DevilGirl**

**xxXAcnologiaLoverXxx**

**(People who followed)**

**Azuky Is Who I Am**

**FairyTailWolf6**

**Midnightegg**

**Mirajane S and Erza S**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**

**Quibi Love Lushy aye**

**ReianaA**

**Rose JewelStar**

**Viver555**

**Whiterose937888**

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX**

**asaloveyoru**

**blizzard 10**

**fairytail66**

**kikyo99**

**pinkalace**

**umiechizen**

WOW Thank you guys so much! Love you all, so I'll cya guys later after my tummy ache and I'll try to finish like speedy ganzala! (If that's how you spell it)

Here's a quiz! (Trying to make this a fun chappy lol)

1. I can change gravity all by myself, I wear a genie like costume, who am I?

2. I have a father as a author, who am I?

3. I can drink all I want, I can win all contest, who am I?

4. I accidently touched Lucy's breast (OOOO, you devil!) by accident, I have a goofy grin, who am I?

5. I cheered on Fairy Tail at the GMG and I'm invisible to everyone except people from FT, who am I?

Answer them and if you win and get all answers right I'll make a chappy just for you, you suggest it I make it! So good luck minna! (Also if two people get it right it purpose on who answer first!)

Bye-bye! :3


	7. Winners and Update

Okay so on the last chappy I told you my little draggies that you had to answer the quiz! I have replied to all of the people who participant.

The winners are!

ReianaA and Mirajane S and Erza S!

I know I told that only one could win but they both got it right like they had the best scores cause no one got 5/5!

They both got the same scores so I chose to make their chappies together.

Mirajane S and Erza S chose to make a OC! You will get the details in the next one because I have not yet made it.

What I mean is ReianaA wanted to get a chappy made for her while Mirajan S wanted to make a OC so I combined them together which means, Mirajane S will be in ReianaA chappy that I made for you which is romance between Ur and someone!

Hopefully you guys don't mind but thanks for taking the quiz! I will have more contest later in the chappies!

It might not be out until next week since this is hard to make with all school work and after school or before school activities! I have orchestra, chorus, art club, anime club, I'm in math accel which makes it a little more stress, gymnastic, I learn languages like japanese and french, AND THE TALENT SHOW!

Which I am going to do a vocaloid dance, maybe you guys can choose for me!

This is starting to turn into a blog...well here's the choices I'm doing.

Luka Luka Night Fever by Luka Megurine

Happy Synthesizer by Gumi and Luka

Bad Apple by Kouhou

That's it but if you haven't seen the dances yet check them out and choose for me! Thanks! Sorry if this is all random but THAT'S WHAT I AM, SOOOO HATERS GONNA HATE!

Sayonara minna!


	8. I'M STILL ALIVE! Casino Meet Up!

**Sorry I haven't been updating, school work is the main problem on my story here! Well let's get started. Oh this chapter is dedicated to ReianaA and the OC is Mirajane S and Erza S! Nice job on guessing, but everyone got one question wrong, which was the same problem...**

**Disclaimer- AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own Fairy Tail but if she did she would make Lucy wear more covering clothes then her revealing ones!**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**(Some spells are made up!)**

Ur's POV-

''Erza take out the group in west, Natsu and Gray go to north, Sting and Rogue go to south, and Wendy come with me!'' I ordered. ''Hai, Ur-chan!'' Wendy said and ran towards me. Everyone else nodded and sped off to their destination. ''Wendy give support to everyone, this may take a while.''. She closed her eyes and chanted her spells. ''Arms, Armor, Vernier ENHANCE! ''. There was a light blue circle around her hand that was in the air, then everyone started to glow. ''Thank you Wendy!'' Natsu yelled. She smiled.

''Re-Quip Celestrial Key Wheel!'' A ring around my waist appeared. I snatched two golden keys. ''Open Gate of the Lion and Cheetah!'' I threw them in the air it created a golden magic circle on the tip, I then caught it with both hands and point it at the group of bandits. ''Leo, Micah! ''

_Ding Dong! _Then a big puff of smoke comes and there stood was Loki and a girl.

Micah had a cheetah suit on, she was wearing an orange tube top, black miniskirt, cheetah tail and ears and had sharp nails or claws. Her hair was a pure white that was cut to her shoulders. ''You called Lucy?'' Leo asked and bowed. ''Nya~ Lucy-sama whatcha need now?'' Micah greeted. ''Take out the group of bandits for me.'' They both nodded and ran in.

''Cheetah Explosion!'' Micah yelled. Three magic circles that were color orange were at the right, left and above the group and exploded. The group of bandits cried in pain. ''Haha!'' Micah laughed and returned to my side. I gave her a treat and she happily accept it. Her magic was kinda like Milliana but hers were Kitties while Micah's is Cheetahs.

''Regulus Impact!'' Loki chanted. A lions face appeared and shot towards the rest of the group. Loki smirked and appeared to my other side. My group of bandits were all gone and I could see that Erza is doing all right. I turned towards Natsu and Gray, they were having a competition on who could get the most people down.

Sting and Rogue were fine as well, oh wait they just finished. But I couldn't feel comfortable because Erza would glance at me sometimes. I sweatdrop a little because Natsu accidentally hit Erza. Then it all turned chaos and everyone was on the ground except me and my companions at my side.

''Hahahaha!'' Micah laughed and was on the ground. Loki was chuckling a bit and I just laughed full on. Natsu's soul was floating away as Erza was choking Natsu and was ranting on to be careful or she could have been done for if she wasn't done with her side. ''You may return now Micah, Lo-Leo.'' I stuttered a bit. They nodded and went back in a flash. Erza was still glancing at me a bit.

''Okay, okay Erza I think your chocking Natsu-san too much, he's suffocating!'' Sting shouted nervously. Erza signed and let him go, Natsu face returned normal and he jumped in joy. ''That was such a surprise!'' I yelled. ''Yeah, maybe they were trying to make us delay the mission?'' Rogue considered. ''Maybe, well let's go to a casino!'' Erza shouted in joy. We all looked at her. ''Sure but what about Wendy and Ur?'' Gray asked.

''Don't worry I can make us older with my Time Ark!'' I shouted. They all smiled and we walked towards a five star hotel.

While we were walking I passed by someone and it felt like I knew her from somewhere. I stopped and turned around. But she was gone. ''Hey Ur, you okay?'' Sting asked. I looked forward and saw everyone looking a bit concerned. I smiled and shook my head. ''It's nothing.'' I said. They had a reliefed face on except for Sting, he wasn't convinced.

Stings POV-

We were at the hotel changing in our rooms. We all had tuxs on except I had a white one on. I heard in the other room.

''Time Ark: Age Forward!'' and then a _poof!_ I guess Ur and Wendy are now older now. ''Let's go Sting, the girls are waiting!'' Natsu shouted. That broke my thoughts. ''Yeah, lets go!'' I shouted back and we ran. The girls were waiting for us. When we saw Wendy and Ur, they weren't that sweet and inoccent little girls anymore.

Wendy had longer blue hair that reached her hips but they were still in her ponytails style. She wore a deep dark blue dress that reached her knees and also was a spaghetti string one and had a slit to the side and had four inches white high heels. She had some make up on just some eyeliner, mascara and lipstick.

But when I saw Ur I was sure my eyes would pop out of my sockets. She had her dark purple hair into a high ponytail and it reached her mid back. Her dress was a white tie neck that reached her thighs. She had on black slippers that had some glitter on. She had on some make up too, mascara, lipgloss, eyeliner and some blush. I thought she looked very hot, wait she's Ur! I shouldn't think of that of her!

''Oi, Sting?'' Ur broke my thought. I backed away from how close she was, ''W-what?'' I stuttered out. ''Come on we're going now!'' She said and dragged me away towards the casino. When we got there there were a bunch of people there playing on games and card games.

-Ur POV-

''I'm going to go play on some machines, you can go play whatever you want!'' I then ran away towards a machine. I slipped in a coin and pulled the lever. First was a seven, then a seven and then...

A SEVEN!

''Woohooo!'' I yelled in joy and the machine spurtted out coins. ''Beginners luck eh?'' Gray smirked. ''Yep and Gray your clothes.''. He looked down and started to scramble for his clothes while some older women admired him. I kinda got disgusted but I gathered the coins. I then opened a another vertex and dropped the coins in.

It was just a little storage because I couldn't carry the coins.

When I turned around a women was in my face. I squeaked in surprise and she giggled. She offered a hand I took it. ''You okay, sorry for surprising you!'' She apologized. I just shook it off. ''My name is Luna Nightshade, I'm a Moon Pheonix Slayer!'' She replied clamly. I stared at her, she was one of those rare anciet magic!

''I-I'm Ur Celest, Multi-magic user...'' I said a bit shyly. ''Nice name Ur, wanna go try something on and don't worry it won't kill you or anything since your just so cute.'' She complimented me, I blushed and gladly accepted. She didn't seem so harmful. She was super beautiful!

She was wearing a purple yukata that reaches mid-calf with black frills on the hem of the unattached sleeves and the hem of the dress. Her yukata has black crescent moon and butterfly design. She was also wearing knee high brown boots with a pair of black stockings. It looked so pretty!

She led me into a dressing room and there were a bunch of costumes. I mean a bunch like dresses to butlers and maids to plain Halloween costumes! ''Here try this one!'' She handed me a dress when I was closer to her instead of the busy casino I soaked in her appearance it was magnificent.

She had long violet purple hair hat reaches to her hip with a small, skinny, and long ponytail on the left side. The ponytail holder is consisted of a purple plaited ribbon with a crescent moon charm. Her eyes are a emerald green color which were very alluring.

I looked at the outfit, it was so cute! It was a dress that looked like out space or the galaxy. (if you guys know the Vocaloid3 Galaco that's what the dress looks likes, look it up.) It included a crown which was something to hold your hair in place.

I stripped down my clothes since Luna-san was busy getting makeup. After I was done I looked in the mirror. I loved it, I admired it so long that Luna was already applying makeup on me. After I was done I looked super beautiful and cute. (She basically looked liked Galaco but with deep purple hair not blonde.)

''Wow Ur you look so cute.'' She replied. I nodded agreeing. Then she looked around and what I thought looked like a remote was actually,...a remote. ''Now time for pratice!'' She shouted determind.

''EHHHH?''

**(So since the story was freaking long, and too long I cut it down a bit so I'll update regulary for sure this time, I promise if not then you guys can leave if you want, one thing also I think became a beta reader lol but I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!)**

_**Please check out my story Changed (Prologue)I need more support from my little Gems (which are you guys) but I'll update chapter 1 soon after I finish my school project for dance!**_


	9. Performance Dance Fight!

**Went to go see Iron Man 3 yesterday and it was FANTASTIC! I MEAN SO MANY FIGHTING SCENES! I EVEN SAW IT IN 3D! :D Hope you guys watch it to, it's really cool. (even though I didn't see the first and second one.)**

**Disclaimer- AmuletDragonSlayerFairy does not own Fairy Tail or the Vocaloid song/dance that is performing in this chappy!**

**OH, OH and there be some pedo scenes if you don't mine! **

**O=O**

-Third person POV-

''W-What exactly do you mean Luna-san?!'' Ur screeched. ''Don't worry it involves magic and some dancing!'' Luna shouted. Ur sat and watched the video. ''Now I'm actually trying to do this mission and I need your help.'' Luna stated. Ur stared at her with curiosity, ''okay but I'm only helping you with this mission and after you owe me!'' Ur yelled and crossed her arms. She never actually liked being dressed up by someone else since they either put something weird or cute.

''Yeah right I'm going to do that.'' Luna murmured under her breathe. ''What did you say?'' Ur asked in a demonic voice. ''Nothing!'' Luna reassured. ''Well on this part here when you do that make a magical ball and shoot it to the group of these men.'' Luna gave me a picture. ''H-hang on this is the group we're suppose to get too on me and my friends mission!'' Ur said. ''Oh great then we can both agree that this plan will help us both!'' Luna cheered.

-Ur POV-

So after a very long 50 minutes of long practice I finally got it right. Luna clapped with joy. ''Okay now to get serious, you know when to use magic in the dance right and at the end what kind?'' Luna asked. I nodded. ''Okay so make sure to aim perfectly or you might shoot one of your friends or even a member of the casino.'' Luna said a bit worried. ''It's going to be fine, even if I hit my friends they're strong enough to get hit by my magic since we are Fairy Tail!'' I said cheerfully. Luna smiled and nodded.

''Okay I'm going to announce you to come up on stage, and when you do that search quickly for the group of men and then start when the music starts.'' Luna went over the beginning. ''Okay, okay I memorized that, now let's go.'' I said a bit impatience.

Luna walked out the dressing room and or dancing room and walked up on the stage in the casino very quickly. I activated my invisibility mode, I tried not to bump into that many people and walked to the back of the stage.

''Hello minna, today we have a very special performance by Ur Celest, she will be dancing to the song Galaxias!'' Luna announced. Everyone looked at each other seeing if they knew about this. None knew so they were quite curious and excited. Gray was a bit shocked on what was going on, Natsu seemed to no mind but was excited to see me dance, Wendy was super excited cause she loves this song, Rogue and Sting were trying to push to the front and well Erza, she was enjoying a strawberry shortcake but was paying attention.

I deactivated my invisibility mode and walked up on stage. I put on a pokerface to show I didn't care but had a small smile on. I got into the first position of my hands pointing outwards with my toes inwards. My knees were a bit bent inwards as well. While my head was down I quickly activated my scan mode and found the group of men. Apparently they seem to be enjoying the show which made me a shiver run down my spine a bit.

Luna turned on the music. The beginning was a fourteen second start so I had time to charge up some of my magic. When the fourteen second was done and when my hands flew to my chest together I magically made sparkles fly out when I started marching. Everyone was amazed. They start cheering.

The older people in the crowd was enjoying while the younger ones were cheering. Team Natsu was smiling, in the middle part I sent an aura of planet and stars. Everyone awed the moment and I turned it off after a while. Near the end I had to gather a lot of energy. The group of men wolf whistle which made me scoff in a disgust a little. I could see Luna telling everyone to back away from the group of men, the crowd knew what was going on since they saw the guild insignia of the their guild and saw Team Natsu standing behind them with a powerful aura but the enemy guild didn't notice since they were too engross to me.

When it ended everyone cheered and then took cover. The enemy guild was whistling. I bowed, pretending to be pleased by the cheers but when I went up I outstretched my hands. ''Holy Light!'' I chanted the group tried blocking but their magic was drained. Half of Team Natsu took action and started to tie some of them up while the other half was beating up the rest since some of the enemy guild didn't get hit.

''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' Natsu chanted on a trio of men. They cried in pain and was burnt up. But the bad thing was he burned up some of the place. I signed. I looked at Luna and she gave me a thumbs up!

-Luna POV-

I gave Ur a thumbs up saying the plan went well. But I saw a man sneaking up behind her. ''Ur behind you!'' I shouted in panic. Her smile faltered and she turned around quickly but the guy held her against his body, he had an arm around her neck with a magic gun next to her head. The guy seemed to be around twenty six or so. The casino was completely empty by now since everyone was terrified of all the magic.

I rushed to Ur. ''Let go of her you bastard!'' I shouted in rage. He smirked. By now Team Natsu was standing with me. Sting was about to unleash a roar but I stopped him. ''What the hell?'' He asked. ''I'm Luna by the way but if you do that you'll hit Ur too, use logic sheesh.'' I scolded, Sting just crossed his arms.

''What do you want to give Ur back?'' Erza asked calmly. ''Give me your powers.'' He quickly answered. We looked at him surprised. ''I-Impossible!'' Wendy shouted. I could see Ur struggling to get his arm off. ''It is possible but if you refuse I can just take hers then, I sense a very powerful magic in this one.'' He said and licked Ur's cheek. She squeaked and started crying a bit.

That boiled me with rage. I could see the others resisting to attack him right now. ''You bastard.'' I heard Rogue mutter. But I remembered something that Ur told me before in the dressing rooms.

_-Flashback!-_

_''So what other powers do you have?'' I asked. She thought for a while. ''Well I have this one I haven't tried but it's called Angely Shield, It just activates a white shield all around me whenever I need it in a fight.''. I looked at her awed. ''Maybe I'll show you later.'' She suggested. I nodded and we continued practice._

_-Back to present-_

I smiled at this idea. ''So is it a deal?'' He asked. We all looked at each other. _''Minna I just remembered that Ur has a power called Angely Shield.'' _I send each of them telepath. _**(sorry forgot what's it called!) **__''Perfect now go tell Ur to activate it before he drains her powers.'' _Gray said back. _''Everyone step back and be ready to unleash your powers at him, Erza and Gray I want you guys to tie him up after we do that.''. ''Sure, got it.'' _Gray said

_''Hai, I got it, oh and Natsu make sure you hit the guy not Ur.''. ''I got it sheesh!''.''that mean Sting too.'' _Erza said_. ''I would never hit Ur!''. ''Yes you would, you even hit Erza by accident by once''. ''Rogue!'' _

I ended the conversation to them and told Ur. _''Ur activate your Shield now!''. ''I-I got it!'' _She said back. I could see she was concentrating. ''Angely Shield activate!'' She shouted. Her body and head was wavering with a white shield. ''Huh?'' The guy asked confused. ''Now!'' I shouted frantically.

''Fire Dragon's/White Dragon's/Shadow Dragon's/Phoenix Moon Roar!'' We all shouted. It hit the guy directly since he never knew it coming. It also hit Ur but it got perish since the shield was still activated. Erza and Gray took him and tied him up. I took his gun and crushed it. He was passed out from all the magic. Ur was on the ground so I ran over and picked her up.

Everyone ran by her. ''Ur are you okay?'' I asked. She nodded but we gave her some space. She deactivated the shield and calmed down. Sting kneeled down and picked her up. ''You okay?'' He asked her. He was holding her up by her armpits and in the air. ''I'm fine now let me down!'' She yelled and flailed her arms.

Sting let her down and she punched him in the arm. ''Ow!'' He yelled and rubbed his arm. ''For a girl like you, you can punch very hard.'' He said. Ur just smirked and transformed back into her younger self. ''Wendy come here so I can de-transform you!'' Ur said playfully. Wendy came over and smiled gently. Ur just touched Wendy's forehead and Wendy became her little girl self.

''Thank you!'' Wendy replied. Ur just nodded, ''Well I got to go now since my mission is done here.'' Luna said and dusted off invisible dust off of her. ''W-what your going now?'' I asked. She nodded. ''It was all nice to meet you and be able to fight with you guys.'' Luna thanked. ''It's fine but will I be able to see you again.''. Ur asked.

''Maybe.'' Luna said winking. Everyone smiled and waved goodbye.


End file.
